<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love (Déjà Vu) by wyst3ria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321784">Your Love (Déjà Vu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst3ria/pseuds/wyst3ria'>wyst3ria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Poetry, Prose Poem, Smut, Unrequited Love, WIP, Work In Progress, glass animals - Freeform, one-night stands, poem, poetic smut, your love (deja vu)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst3ria/pseuds/wyst3ria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we always find ourselves like this? (WIP)<br/>Ambiguous gender just for funsies ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Love (Déjà Vu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shivering hands pinned above my dripping cherry visage and tousled locks<br/>
You trace your sharply slender index along my lined jaw to the hem of my buttoned sweater<br/>
Why do we always end up like this? <br/>
Heart pounding from adrenaline, adoration and anxiety<br/>
Even with the torment loving you has put me through, why do I give in to sickly sticky saccharine temptation?<br/>
Maybe it’s a deep part of me that longs for that darkly devilish gleam in your eyes that devours any will to say no to you <br/>
As you, my dearest succubus, drag me to hell once again<br/>
And god, do make me a sinner and I let you in so easily<br/>
Vision blurs and reality fades as we drown in our simmering lies<br/>
It’s a clear reminder of how much I truly adore you even if you’ve never felt the same<br/>
You, my nightshade, are purely intoxicating even if your poison seeps through my blood<br/>
And when the teenage dream settles and you abandon me once more<br/>
You leave me an ecstasy-wracked apple core left to rot<br/>
You, my dear, eat me alive<br/>
And then there’s the familiar deafening silence<br/>
My phone rings with those numbers carved in my mind and yet I can’t bring myself to answer<br/>
Days fade into each other until you pull up to my home in your BMW<br/>
Oh, so much deja vu<br/>
And I give in and drown in your love once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>